1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control element for a motor vehicle comprising at least one rotary actuator and one actuating element integrated in the rotary actuator, whereby the actuating element is movable relative to the rotary actuator, and whereby a connecting member, which interacts with an optical system, is molded to the actuating element, whereby a cylindrical, vertical extension of the connecting member extends into the optical system such that the deflection of the actuating element can be evaluated as a signal by the optical system.
2. Description of the Background Art
From German patent application DE 103 42 335, which is incorporated herein by reference, a rotary and/or pressure actuator having a joystick is known. This rotary and/or pressure actuator with joy stick function is a rotary and/or pressure actuator with a joystick integrated in the center. The joystick is pivotably integrated in the rotary/pressure switch and is movable relative to the rotary and/or pressure actuator. The deflection of the joystick, which is also referred to as an actuating element or control element, is registered via a connecting member that extends into an optical system of a photo transistor and illuminating means.